Even if you're ordinary
by ScrappyChan
Summary: Kagami Taiga has lived in america his whole life but one day he moves to Japan and has to go to a prestigious school called Teiko high school. He meets these famous people from a band and they fall in love with Kagami. Kagami doesn't think they like him in more than a friendly since hes just an ordinary person.
1. Teiko High school

Teiko High School

**_Kagami's POV _**  
My name is Kagami Taiga, I am 16 years old and currently living with my aunt. All my life I've lived in America even though I am fully Japanese. I really don't hate japan its just that i wish i didn't have to move during the first 2 weeks of school. Now i'm going to this school i never even heard of... Teiko high school. My aunt lives far from this so called prestigious school so I have to live in the dorm with some stranger I've never met before. Well at least I will know one person i guess. I feel like i'm going to be that one loner that eats lunch alone. You know how in school you have a group a friends? I heard Teiko had a this really popular group called Kiseki No Sedai... which basically means generation of miracles. They are popular from being in the so called famous banned Kiseki no Sedai... again Generation of miracles. Now, i haven't really heard their music, seen them or know their names but I'm assuming I know its them when I see a bunch of girls following them... CRAP! I'm gonna be late for school!

_**~In school~**_

"Darn it! This dumb map doesn't tell me anything! Where the heck is the main office!" I crumple up the stupid map and throw it into a recycling bin.  
"Etto... I can show you where the main office is..."  
"... AHH!" I jump up and land 3 feet away from where I was standing. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" who the heck is that weird dude with the light blue hair!? WHY IS HE SO SHORT!? IS HE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I've been walking with you since you entered the school. Anyway, do you want to go to the office or not?"  
"Yeah yeah just how me the way. I'm Kagami Taiga by the way."  
It's the first day I've been here and I already hate it. First I can't find the office then a weird guy scares the living soul out of me. This can't get any worse.  
"Kagami-kun we're here"  
"Oh... Thanks I guess.." I walk into the office and bump into someone tall.  
"Ah you must be the new student, Kagami Taiga."  
"Yes sir, that is me"  
"Please take a seat" I look around and find a chair by a desk.  
_"I am Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm the principle of Teiko High school. It must have been hard to find the office with that map that we gave you. We have been making new maps that are easier to read. Here. I see that you've applied for a dorm room to stay in but we don't have any rooms left. The only room left is with... ah here it is... Aomine Daiki. Now he's a trouble maker so if he does something wrong you can always tell me or Vice principle Imayoshi. Here is the Key to your room, the school map, your schedule, and your dorm number."_  
"Thank you sir."  
"Since you are new to Japan and this school, you start school in 2 hours so you can find your locker and dorm. So hurry."  
_  
_I grab my things off the floor and head for the dorms. Why the heck are the dorms so far away? ah here it is...now just to find room C5... Oh well that was easy. I put down my things and open the door with my key. I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was a tanned man with dark blue hair that matched his eye color. He was about the same height as me but a few centimeters taller than me. He was shirtless and had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Are you my new roommate?"  
"Eh.. yeah."  
"Are you gonna stand there all day and adore my awesomeness or are you gonna come in?"  
"Oh oh yeah, sorry." I grab my things and walk into the room. It's not as small as I thought it would be. It's actually quite big.  
"I know what you're thinking 'This room is bigger than it should be' Yeah yeah, My dad paid the school to connect the other room with this room so it would be bigger."  
"how does your dad have that much money!?"  
"My dad's rich.." i bet he's a snobby rich kid. Everyone in this school is rich. I'm just ordinary...  
"Whatever... where's my room?"  
"Down the hall its the first room on your left."  
"Okay."

I walk down the hall and spot a red door with a sign that says my name. guess this is my room then...I walk into the room and see a king sized bed, a giant flat screen tv, my own bathroom, and a big closet with a matching dresser... I wonder if he spent his own money buying this stuff. I should go thank him. I put my stuff on the bed and walk into the living room.  
"Where'd he go? I didn't even get to catch his name. Didn't Kiyoshi sensei tell me though? what was it... Aomy...Ahomi.. tch I cant remember."

What time is it what time is it its only 8:09 I have an hour and 30 minutes left til I start. Maybe I'll go get a some food or something. I left the room and started to walk down stairs I guess I'll leave from the school door since it's closer to my car. As I was reaching for the door I was stopped by a pair of red scissors. I turned my head and saw a short redhead with monochrome eyes.

"You must be new. Yet you are skipping class. Where might you be going newbie? State your name and your purpose"  
...Newbie?  
"Uh.. Well I was going to get some food...My name is Kagami Taiga and I'm hungry..?"  
"Oh. Carry on then. I am sorry for disturbing you."

That was weird. Who was that person? As I was driving to Maji burger I saw a sweets shop. I haven't have sweets for a while... I turned into the parking lot and parked my car in the closet spot i could find. When I entered the shop I went straight for the cake but there were so many choices.

"You should get the chocolate cake. It's really good" Chocolate cake? I turn around and look up to see a giant purple haired man eating pocky.  
"oh uh... thank you for the recommendation." I took the chocolate cake and gave it to the cashier.  
"That will be $11.00" As I was reaching for my wallet I was stopped by a giant hand.  
"I will pay for you. I like you. We will be friends now." Friends? I don't even know him!  
"Oh thank you... uh whats your name?"  
"my name is Murasakibara Atsushi. What's your name?"  
"I'm Kagami Taiga. I go to Teiko High school." When i asked him his name and told him I went to teiko his eyes when really wide. I wonder why...  
"We go to the same school"  
"Oh cool. Shouldn't you be in school though?"  
"Same goes to you."  
"Ah...okay.."

* * *

So far Kagami has met Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi, and Murasakibara.

Next up: My Friends are famous?  
Kagami meets a overly excited blondie and a weird green haired man who carries around weird accessories. And why are all these people fawning over his new friends? Were they some type of host club members?

To find out how Kagami meets Kise and Midorima stay tuned ~Scrappy


	2. My friends are famous

My friends are famous?

Kagami's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. I'm so glad today is Saturday. Yesterday was really weird for me. My roommate is cocky, an invisible guy scared the living soul out of me, a dude with scissors almost killed me, and a purple headed titan befriended me.

I get off the bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After I finish in the bathroom I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. What should I do today? Hmm. I guess I'll just walk around campus and try to get used to everything.

As I walked down the hall a tall blonde male ran into me and made me fall on my butt. "OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORRYSSU! I WASNT LOOKING AND OMG I HAVENT SEEN YOU BEFORE ARE YOU NEW HERE? AH MY NAME IS KI- OH NO THEY'RE COMING! BYE! I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!" Who the heck was that overly excited blonde? And who's coming? I stand up again only to get knocked down by a group of girls going the same direction as the blonde.

Well then.. I'm going to pretend like nothing happend. I stand up again and start walking to my math class. I ran into another tall male but this time he had green hair, glass, green eyes, taped fingers and he was holding a... phonebook?

"Ah. I'm sorry I wasn't looking please excuse me. I'm new here. My name is Kagami Taiga and I was just trying to get used to the campus. Ahh... and You're name is?" I might as well try to atleast make friends.

"Midorima. Midorima Shintarou. You're new here? I'm not surprised... Since you're new here we could be friends. I will introduce you to my other friends. Come." I followed Midorima until we ended up infront of a dorm room. Apparently this dorm room was 'Akashi Seijuuros' The name is carved into a golden door. Just how rich are these people!

I follow Midorima into the dorm room and notice a lot of girls in the room. Is this some kind of prostitute dorm room?!  
I sit next to Midorima on the sofa in front of... THE PEOPLE I MET YESTERDAY?! AND THE BLONDE?!

"Kagami these are my friends. Please introduce yourselves." Midorima said before leaving to the kitchen.

"I am Akashi Seijuuro, Leader of this group." "It's nice to meet again, Kagami-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya."  
"Ne~ Did you like that chocolate cake I bought you Kagami~ My name is Murasakibara Atsushi by the way"  
"We're roommates you should know my name already! It's Aomine Daiki" OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT HIS NAME WAS!  
"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to run into you. hehe. The name is Kise Ryouta!"

They all look at me as if they wanted me to introduce myself.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. It's nice to meet all of you.." I smile at my new found friends. I guess I'm not going to be a loner after all.

"Oh and one question.." "What is it Taiga?" Akashi asked "What are all this girls doing in here?"  
"..." - Everyone "Bakagami don't you know?" Bakagami?  
"No, AHOmine I dont know? What?" They all shared the same look before Akashi spoke up again.  
"Taiga, We're Kiseki No Sedai, We're famous." "eh-EHHHHHH!?" I looked at them shocked MY FRIENDS ARE FAMOUS?!

Me: That's all for today... I'M JOKING! I feel bad that I haven't updated in like forever... I was busy a lot and I barely have time to write! And I have no inspiration.  
Aomine: Kagami didn't know we were famous! Hahahaha stupid Kagami: I lived in America how am I supposed to know?! *Pouts*  
Aomine: *Nosebleed* m-my kokoro...

Next up: What are these feelings...  
The boys of Kiseki No Sedai start to feel weird after meeting Kagami. What are these feelings? 


	3. What are these feelings (Extra chapter)

What are these feelings

Akashi's pov

It's been 2 days since I met Taiga, Yet I still think about him. What's so special about him that makes my heart skip a beat!  
I don't understand! He has stupid eyebrows! Yet when he smiled I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest..  
Ive never experienced this before...

What are these feelings?

Kuroko's pov

Ever since I first saw Kagami-kun enter the school I wanted to submit to him! I wanted him to take me! I wanted to ride him until the sun went down! OH GOSH! I WANT TO LICK EVERY INCH OF HIS BODY! What's so special about Kagami-kun that makes me lose control of my body!

What the heck are these feelings?

Aomine's pov

When he first entered my dorm room I just wanted to tackle him to the ground and fuck him against the wall! Ever since I met him I always fantasize about him! I had a dream about him riding me reverse cowboy! AND THOSE ABS! OH GOD I WHAT I WOULDN'T DO TO LICK THEM! I WANT HIM SO BAD!

I though I was straight, I mean I like big tits and all but..

What the fuck are these feelings.

Midorima's pov

Ever since I ran into him or rather, He ran into me, All I wanted to do these past days were take him out to dinner and have a nice date. I've never felt this way towards someone before. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen!

What are these feelings?

Murasakibara's pov

When I first saw Kaga-chin at the sweets shop I couldn't help but talk to him. He was so adorable. The way he furrowed his split eyebrows when he couldn't decide what kind of cake to get! And the way his eye's sparkled when I offered to pay for the cake! The best part was, he didn't know I was famous!

Ive never felt like this before What are these feelings?

Kise's pov

I was so glad I ran into Kagamicchi! At first I was just going to say excuse me and run away but the way he pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows when he fell was so adorable I just couldn't resist talking to him! Even if I was getting chased by fan girls! I want to take him out on dates! I want him to have my children! OR I COULD HAVE HIS CHILDREN!

What the heck are these weird feelings?

This is just an extra chapter about how they all felt when they first saw/met Kagami. I feel bad about not updating for like ever. P.S Kagami makes Kuroko go crazyyyy! XD

Me: That's all for today my lovely Unicorns!  
Aomine: Okay so I do want to lick those abs... BUT WHO WOULDN'T? THEY'RE GODDAMN SEXY Kagami: *Blush* *thinking maybe I can get aomine to get me new shoes again* Daiki~ *Blushes with lidded eyes* *Lifts up shirt and pulls on waistband with thumb* I need you~ *Licks lips and bites on lip*  
Aomine: *Tsunami nosebleed* Kuroko: Aomine-kun... are you okay?  
Aomine: *face down in blood* I'm okay..  
Akashi: TAIGA! What on Earth are you doing! This is a disgrace you should be ashamed of yourself!  
Kagami: I'm sorry, Akashi-sama~ Akashi: *nosebleed* It's okay.

Next up: Let's hang out!

Kagami and the boys never got to really hang out and have fun because of school, so they decide to hang out after school.  
(p.s in this chapter the boys are ahem.. pervs) 


	4. Lets hang out

Let's hang out!

**Kagami's pov**

I haven't really hung out with my new friends due to school. Maybe after school we could hang out!

I pulled out my phone and messaged them all at once in a group text.

**Taiga: Hey guys! Can we hang out today? Maybe after school... **

**Kuroko: Of course Kagami-kun. That's what friends do, don't they?**

**Akashi: Actually, that's a great idea Taiga. I saw your clothing. You don't have much do you. No style either.**

**Taiga: Ouch! That hurt my feelings **

**Akashi: I was joking. But we are going to buy you new clothing.**

**Taiga: O-okay**

**Aomine: Yeah it's true Bakagami you have no taste in clothing. Maybe you should wear my clothes **

**Akashi: Daiki... **

**Aomine: I was joking. Calm down Akashi.**

**Murasakibara: Okay I dont have plans anyway**

**Kise: A chance to hang out with Kagamicchi is chance I'll never miss! **

**Midorima: I guess so. I need to buy new items anyway.**

**Taiga: Yay! See you guys after class then.**

**Akashi: I thought you said after school.**

**Taiga: This is the last class of the day, Akashi.**

**Akashi: Ah, yes I forgot. See you after class. We'll meet by the water fountain outside.**

I put my phone back and start to put my stuff away. Class is about to end anyway. rrringgg. Now it's time to go to the water

fountain. I always like playing in water fountains. I got yelled at for that before though. Hah.

I ran outside to the water fountain and saw that my friends were already there.

"How'd you guys get here so quickly?" I asked

"We got excused early. Student council." Kuroko said. Oh yeah! They are part of the student council. Wait when did Kuroko get

there?

"Anyway. Can we go now?" Aomine said while sticking his pinky in his ear. Gross.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask.

"We're going to buy you clothes rememberssu." Kise said.

"Eh? But I barely have any money.." I said.

"I said we're going to buy you clothes. As in us. We're payingssu." Kise said again

"Ok.. Thank you.." I said while blushing. How can I be so stupid. Obviously that's what he meant.

~At the store~

I looked at the clothing rack in front of me. I looked through the shirts but I couldn't decide which ones I should get. They

all looked nice. I turned around to ask Aomine but then I realized none of my friends were behind me. Did they ditch me?

I looked around the store and saw them all staring at lewd clothing while drooling. They also looked like they were daydreaming.

Are my friends perverts? Did they all have girlfriends...

For some reason the thought of them having girlfriends kind of made me felt sad. Anyway what are they thinking about?

**-Inside their minds-**

** Kise's mind **

I stared at the cowgirl outfit and began to daydream. Kagamicchi in a cowgirl outfit...

**-Kise's fantasy- **

I walked into the house and took off my shoes. I put my shoes neatly to the side and walked into the living room.

"Kagamicchi, I'm home!" I said as I put my suit case on the coffee table.

I turned around only to get pushed on the couch. I fell onto the couch and leaned up on my elbows. Kagamicchi put his hand on

my chest and started to slowly crawl on top of me. "I'm gonna ride you so hard, Ryouta~" "K-kagamicchi..." "Shh, Don't speak

Ryouta." He leaned down and unzipped my pants with his teeth while looking straight into my eyes. He took my cock out of my

boxers and started to-

"Kise!"

"Huh what huh" I said.

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi" NOT REALLY YOU RUINED THE BEST PART.

**Akashi's mind**

I stared at the maids outfit, whip, hand cuffs and began to day dream...

I woke up to the sound of someone closing my bedroom door. I sat up while looking around and I spotted a maid.

"I never asked you to clean my room today. Can you please leave?" I asked as politely as I could. I honestly hate being woken

up by someone.

"Sorry. I just really like being close to you, Akashi-sama" the maid said as they turned around. "T-Taiga! What what are you

wearing that for!" I asked while panicing. "The real question is, why are you getting aroused by this, Akashi-sama~ You're

such a naughty boy aren't you~" Taiga said as he got closer. "Maybe you should be punished. Should you?" Taiga said as he got

out a whip and hand cuffs.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

I tried to sit up more but realized Taiga had already hand cuffed me to the headboard of the bed. "You never answered my

question" Taiga said before he whipped my bare chest.

"hnng! Yes! yes! punish me Taiga! Ive been so bad!"

"Mmm such a naughty boy~~" He unzipped my pants and put his hands down my boxers.

He began to stroke my harden-

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi"

"What happend?" I asked

"You all were day dreaming about something.. actually Kuroko Aomine Murasakibara and Midorima still are day dreaming." Taiga

said while yawning.

**-Murasakibara's mind-**

I stared at the lewd chef's outfit and began and daydream...

I woke up in bed and rolled to the other side only to feel an empty space. Where did Kaga-chin go? I sat up and began to

stretch. Maybe he's in the kitchen. I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen.

I saw light coming from the small open crack of the kitchen door. Why is Kaga-chin in the kitchen so early?

I opened the kitchen door and saw the most delicious this ever~ Kaga-chin was on the kitchen table, naked, with whip cream all

over his body.

"Atsushi~ Come eat me~" Kaga-chin said sexily.

I walked toward Kaga-chin, spread his lead, and leaned down close to his cock. I began to lick the whip from off of his erect-

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi"

"What happend?" Akashi asked

"You all were day dreaming about something.. actually Kuroko Aomine Murasakibara and Midorima still are day dreaming."

Kaga-chin said while yawning.

"Eh 'm not daydreaming..." I said to Kaga-chin.

"Well, You were, Silly." Kaga-chin said while smiling.

**Aomine's Mind**

A slutty police uniform...

I opened the door to Kagami's apartment while taking off my shoes. I walked into the living room to see if Kagami was there.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" A deep voice said. I put my hands above my head and turned to see who the voice

belonged to.

When I turned around my breath hitched and I could feel my pants tighten. It was Kagami in a slutty police uniform. The

shorts were so short it didn't even cover up his amazing ass. Half his ass was basically peeking out of the shorts.

"Put your hands behind your back, sir!" I put my hands behind my back and he began to put hand cuff on.

"I'm going to have to check you for weapons~" Kagami said huskily.

He started to check my ankles first. "I don't have any weapons, Officer." I said as I licked my lips. "Oh really, then whats

this?" He grabbed my hard-on and began to move his palm in circular motion. "I'm going to have to get a close look~" He

dropped down to his knee's a began to unzip my pants and take off my boxers.

He took out my erect cock and began to put his lips on the-

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi"

"What happend?" Akashi asked

"You all were day dreaming about something.. actually Kuroko Aomine Murasakibara and Midorima still are day dreaming."

Kagami said while yawning.

"Eh 'm not daydreaming..." Murasakibara said to Kagami.

"Well, You were, Silly." Kagami said while smiling.

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Nothing much" Kagami said.

**Kuroko's mind**

I stared at the stripper outfit and began to daydream...

I looked up at the pole dancer in front of me and leaned in to give the dancer some money. I looked around and realized

I was the only one here. The pole dancer got off of the stage to sit on my lap. They began to grind on my lap so I started

to grind back.

I leaned in and licked the shell of the dancer's ear. "The name's Kagami, what's yours?" "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I wanna know the name i'll be screaming when I cum later." Kagami-kun said. "The name's Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kagami got off my lap and began to take off his clothes. "I wanted you ever since you walked into the club. I want you in me~"

Kagami said while he unzipped his pants.

I unzipped my pants and took out my cock. I hissed when I felt the cold air. I looked over at Kagami-kun and saw him fingering

himself. I started to pump my hard-on as I saw Kagami-kun fingering himself, knuckles deep. "mmm, look how bad I need you

Kuroko~" "You dirty slut, look at yourself, putting on a little show just for me." "hnng~ Yes I'm such a dirty whore!"

I walked over to Kagami-kun and put him on his knee's a hands. I began to slap his perfectly tanned ass until it turned red.

"You whore, getting hard from me smacking you." I got on my knee's and put my mouth on his a-

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi"

"What happend?" Akashi asked

"You all were day dreaming about something.. actually Kuroko Aomine Murasakibara and Midorima still are day dreaming."

Kagami said while yawning.

"Eh 'm not daydreaming..." Murasakibara-kun said to Kagami.

"Well, You were, Silly." Kagami-kun said while smiling.

"What did I miss?" Aomine-kun asked

"Nothing much" Kagami-kun said.

"Sorry, I spaced out." I said

"It's okay Kuroko" Kagami-kun said

**Midorima's mind**

I stared apron and began to daydream.

"Taiga! I'm home!" I yelled. No response came. Usually Taiga would come over to me and give me a kiss. Where is he? I heard

a noise come from the kitchen and walked over to it. "Taiga? Are you in there?" No response. I walked into the kitchen

and saw Taiga washing the dishes. Not just washing the dishes, but he was washing the dished in an apron. And only an apron.

I felt my pants tighten at the sight of Taiga's wearing nothing but an apron.

I walked over to Taiga and hugged him by the waist.

"Welcome home, Shintarou." I leaned in and started to kiss his neck.

"Dinner is almost ready." Taiga said.

"Oh but the thing I want to eat most right now is already done." I dropped to my knees and spread his tanned ass cheeks

apart.

"S-Shintarou! Not in the kitchen." I smacked his right ass cheek so hard there was a hand print. "A-ahnng." "Don't speak,

Taiga." I spread his ass cheeks again and start to lick his a-

"You were day dreaming.."

"Oh yeah hehe sorry Kagamicchi"

"What happend?" Akashi asked

"You all were day dreaming about something.. actually Kuroko Aomine Murasakibara and Midorima still are day dreaming."

Kagami said while yawning.

"Eh 'm not daydreaming..." Murasakibara said to Kagami.

"Well, You were, Silly." Kagami said while smiling.

"What did I miss?" Aomine asked

"Nothing much" Kagami said.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Kuroko said

"It's okay Kuroko" Kagami said

"What happened? I was daydreaming?" I said.

"Yes, you were daydreaming." Kagami said.

"Oh, Oops. My bad. My apologies." I said

"It's okay. Let's just go home. I'm kind of tired." Kagami said

"But Kagamicchi! You barely got any clothes!" Kise said

"We can always go tomorrow" Kagami said

"I suppose it is getting late. See you all tomorrow."

**Kagami's POV **

I didn't really get any clothes but I did get to spend time with them. Even though most of the time they were daydreaming.

We did get to buy new shoes though! I got new jordans! It was black red and white! It looked like the pair I wanted when I

was little. But I could never have it because my parents could never afford it. I feel kind of bad for making them pay. I guess

I'll pay them back one day.

I walked into my room and began to change into my pajamas. Well If I could even call it pajamas. I only wear sweat pants to

sleep. Maybe tomorrow i'll get to hang out with them again.


End file.
